


Piracy in Circumnavigational Travel

by trobedrights



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pirate, M/M, i might add the rest of them later but for now it's just trobed, the study group never existed only troy and pierce met at greendale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trobedrights/pseuds/trobedrights
Summary: Troy is sailing around the world. A certain someone finds him.
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Piracy in Circumnavigational Travel

**Author's Note:**

> the primary reason this exists is because i thought about pirate!abed and was like "yeah that's hot"
> 
> this is pretty much just a short intro, i'm gonna try to continue it & have longer chapters & stuff

Troy is halfway around the world when he realizes something. None of this has meant anything.

_One Year Ago_

_Pierce Hawthorne, heir to the Hawthorne Wipes throne, has tragically died. No known relatives. His only acquaintance? A young man he met at community college._

_Pierce leaves something for Troy. An opportunity. Troy has nothing keeping him here, no lovers, no friends. So he takes the opportunity. He is going to become a man._

Troy doesn’t think he’s become a man. He doesn’t think he’s become anything much. All he’s done is learn how to sail, and stopped in a few interesting places. It’s definitely been cool, but it’s not filling whatever void is in his soul.

There’s something missing in his life; he doesn’t know what it is, but he’s felt it for years. It’s not exactly love, or friendship. It’s something in between, and something more. If Troy believed in soulmates, he might think that’s what it was. But if soulmates exist, his hasn’t come forth, and he can’t stand the thought of someone out there not looking for him. Well, he has at least another year to go, traveling the world. Maybe things will change.

_Two Days Later_

This is not what Troy meant when he said he wanted things to change.

Pirates! Troy didn’t even think they were real. But these people are definitely not as cool as what Troy pictures when he thinks of pirates.

Two burly men forcibly take him from the  _ Childish Tycoon _ , which he’s actually grown rather fond of, and throw him onto the decks of a much larger ship.

He looks around as much as he can when there’s a scary-looking boot placed threateningly on his neck. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see a lanky man, dressed in what Troy thinks of as a proper pirate’s uniform- billowing white shirt, vest, bandanna, eyepatch, even a hook, though Troy’s not sure it’s real. He looks Arabic, maybe, and his face is expressionless.

The man gives a slight nod to the pair holding Troy down. They bring him to his feet, and he faces the man. He’s young, and doesn’t really look the type, but from the way the men are obeying him, Troy guesses that he’s the captain of the ship.

They watch each other, tense, until Troy breaks. “What the hell is happening?”

The captain shrugs. “We’re pirates. We’re pirating you. What else is there to explain?”

Troy considers himself to be pretty good at reading people, but he can’t get a handle on this guy. He has a slight smile, but his eyes look a little bit...bitter? Sad? He’s not sure. Does it even matter? For some reason, he wants to know. Needs to understand this man.

He shakes himself. Why does it matter what a dude who kidnapped him is feeling? Focus, Troy.

Troy realizes he’s been silent for a long time. The captain is looking at him expectantly, but he has no idea what to say.

“Um. Okay. I mean, yeah. I mean, what?”

The captain sighs and points a finger towards belowdecks, without taking his eyes off of Troy’s. The two men haul him away.

Troy can feel the man’s gaze burning into the back of his skull.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading, it would b cool if you followed me on twt @inspectornadir i need more community mutuals


End file.
